narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Stars: Collision of Fallen Light
The Story So Far After a harsh battle against Astral Trinity, Team Inojin returned to the amongst loud cheers and applause. Fuyuki is about to explain the battle to her father... Prologue: Report After their little argument, Fuyuki and Aki hurried to the Ninth and filled him in. Ryo scratched his chin, "I see now." He opened his mouth and yelled, creating a shockwave, "Fubuki! Come!" Fuyuki stood her ground, almost blown back by the shockwave her father made. "Sheesh, Father. Mind calling my brother in another way? Like, not causing a shockwave and distracting the village?" Although Ryo was too old for a dumb look, he attempted it anyway. Fuyuki rolled her beautiful eyes and waited for her brother to come. In a Susanoo, a boy came. Fuyuki yelled, "Took you long enough, Kōta-nee." He dispelled his Susanoo and dropped to the ground while going on his knees. "You called, Father?" Ryo cleared his throat, "My son, go with your sister. She has the gods on her side." At that, Fuyuki, Aki and Heiwa activated their respective Stellar Sage Modes. Kōta replied, "Whoa. My cute little sister is now like this?" He walked over to her and gave her a little noogie. "You've definitely grown, Fuyu-chan." Fuyuki flushed furiously and nearly activated a Golden Helical Explosion. She gritted, "Fubu-nee, I told you to stop calling me that!" He just shrugged, "What's wrong with it, Fuyu-chan? I can't tease my little sister?" She again flushed. "I am gonna KILL you!" With that, the two siblings took to the skies, one chasing the other. Aki sighed, "As always, Fubuki-san loves to tease Fuyuki." Aki suddenly jumped on the roof. "Heiwa! Don't sneak up on us!" Heiwa said, "A bit late on the comeback there." She hit herself stupidly on the head while Aki's tension disappeared with an exasperated sigh. Wonder when will Uncle Teizen return? Will he bring Reiko with him? Her thoughts turned to her angry teammate and her pranking brother. *sigh* Fuyuki will you EVER grow up? When Fuyuki opened the jewel on her Susanoo's forehead, everyone was sent to free-fall. Being a quick thinker, Hokori activated his Susanoo Cloak, forming wings and flying. He couldn't really hear what Fuyuki was saying. All he caught was an "Umm..." He landed outside the Hokage office and someone barrelled into his legs. Yasashi touches his pants. "Mr. Hokori, I wanna tell you that I got adopted... I might not be seeing you a lot so I want to say goodbye." He looks down at her and put his hand on her head. "Yasashi, I know, I can feel it, that you can become great, ok? I'll tell you this: always know that I'll be with you in spirit and carry on my Will of Fire, because I might be going somewhere else." Yasashi wipes the almost goring tears off her face and dashes away, as Hokori thinks about the matter of marrying Fuyuki. Meanwhile, Fuyuki chased her brother out into the woods where they began to clash. "Hey, hey, hey. Sis, what's wrong?" Fubuki asked, while crossing Truthseeker Orbs with Fuyuki's swords. She said, "I told you what was wrong! Stop calling me that name! That was when we were both still in the Academy! I'm 16, you know?" Fubuki laughed and joked, "Yeah, and I'm 21!" Fuyuki sighed and said, "I give up." She stormed back toward the village in her Susanoo. Fubuki looked up and gasped, "Wow!" He yelled, "Since when did you have a Perfect Susanoo?!" Fuyuki was already too far away to be heard. Sighing, Fubuki took to the skies with his Clairvoyance Burst Mode. He spotted Fuyuki atop the Hokage Stone Faces. "Fubu-nee!" she called, "Come here!" He stopped on his grandfather's stone face. "What is it?" he asked. She handed her brother the container in which was her eyes. Fubuki stared at it and nearly slipped. "Wh-wh-wh-what...?" Fuyuki face-palmed and said, gesticulating, "My... eyes... Implant... Awaken... Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." He nodded, "I see. Just on time too. Using my Mangekyō Sharingan anymore than I already did would blind me completely." His hands moved to his face as he gouged out his own eyes. The pain was unbearable if not for his constantly-active Regenerative Healing Technique. He extricated the eyes from the container and carefully shoved them into his eye sockets. Fuyuki saw blue chakra emanating from his eye as it healed and reconnected the nerves. Fubuki said, "Perfect! Power... I feel it!" Fuyuki laughed, "Fubu-nee! That's the exact same reaction I had when I awakened my Eternal Mangekyō!" The smile faded off of Fubuki's face as he asked, "Who's eyes did you take?" Fuyuki replied, "My sister, Nochi's." Fubuki smiled, giving her another noogie, "Good for you, sis. Sorry for your loss." Fuyuki smiled back, "It's okay, Onee-chan." Hokori proceeds to move around the town, puzzled at what his options could be, he turn's back and looks upon Hokage Rock. I have so many unanswered question about what the world is and the major thought of who are my parents, he ponders to himself. He goes to the New Ichiraku Ramen and orders some Seafood and Mushroom ramen, his favorite. The new man working there named Kuk is a great chef and takes custom orders, he knows Hokori very well since he comes there a lot. "Hey Kori, is something wrong with you today? You looked stressed." he said in a kindly manner. "I'm just thinking of a life changing situation, that's all." Hokori replied in a sarcastic manner. Kuk looks at him and laughs "Are you thinking about getting married or something?" Hokori swallows a mouth full of noodles and replies, "Ironically yes. You know the one that everyone has been raving about, Fuyuki, yeah she actually asked if I should be her husband and all." Kuk smirked, "I didn't think you were serious dude, good luck on that my friend." Hokori slurps the rest of the bowl. "I'll make sure to visit once in a while alright." Right before Hokori is about to pay for the food Kuk denies, "This one is one the house bud'." Hokori is about to to in teas when he walks out. Fuyuki returned with her brother and Ryo saw the new light in Fubuki's eyes. Ryo applauded, "Congratulations, son. You've attained your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Fubuki nodded, "Yes, Father. Fuyuki's eyes are very pure." Fuyuki blushed, "Quit it, Onee-chan. You're embarrassing me." Fubuki put his hand to his ear and said, "Wait what? I can't hear it." Ryo said, "Now, now, Fubuki. Don't tease her." He groaned, "Aw, Dad..." Ryo cleared his throat, "Ok, anyway. Back to the task at hand. Fuyuki, if I remember correctly, you are the prophesied one." She nodded, "Yes, Father. The Princess of the Seven Pillars. I am destined to found a kingdom that will continue for eons to come." She added, "I also must choose a husband. I have one person in mind right now and that is my teammate, Hokori." Her eyes wandered behind Ryo and she announced, "Well, look who's here. It's my fiancė." At that, Hokori walks up to them with a slight disapproving look. "I can't be doing stupid stuff since you can just see me from miles away." He says with a bit of sarcasm. He greeted, "Hello, Lord Hokage. How are you doing?" Ryo turns around and replies, "I'm well. How about you?" The young boy replied, "I'm surprisingly not dead actually, I assume you're daughter already told you the battle that we went through, what she didn't tell is the huge battle I went to literally minutes before that so this is probably the best day even so far." Ryo scratched his chin, debating whether or not he should ask the young boy about his battle. He decided against it and said, "Well, should I explain or do you want to explain, Fuyuki?" He glanced over and Fuyuki nodded, clearing her throat. "Well, as you already know Hokori, I'm a Queen. Queens need a dignified husband. I've already made up my mind that it should be you. I won't force you to do it." Her royal robes glistened as she held out her hand, waiting for Hokori's to shake it. "Choose, friend. Either it be me or Aki." Hokori swore trying to think of who to choose. Finally, he declared, "Ok ok, I think I'll choose you Fuyuki...ON ONE CONDITION! You give me a Tenseigan." It was Fuyuki's turn to scratch her chin. "Hmm..." she thought, "I could do it." She thought deeper, looking at her friends for help. Aki's face expelled, Give it to him, I guess... Heiwa said, I'm not sure... Fubuki smirked, Just give it to him. I'd probably have fun dueling him. Ryo had the most puzzling look. Even Fuyuki, who was excellent at reading minds, was unable to read her father. Finally he said, "We'll do it, Hokori. It won't be in your genes, though. Is that alright with you?" Hokori looks at Aki then back to Ryo and replies, "I would have to sacrifice my Sharingan but ok." Fuyuki said, "I'll just give you one. I can't see you without a Sharingan." She took a deep breath as her right hand turned blue. She asked, "Are you ready?" Hokori moves his hair off his right eye, "I'm ready." Fuyuki took her right hand and carefully placed it over Hokori's eye. "This may hurt a bit." She gouged out the eye but Hokori felt little pain because of the blue in Fuyuki's hand. She placed the eye in her left and put her right back over Hokori's empty eye socket. She infused chakra and slowly created the Tenseigan in his eye socket. Hokori was a man and didn't want to shout but he let out a slight wimp as the last pulse arrived. She took her hand off. "There. A Tenseigan for my fiancė." She handed him his Sharingan in a jar of preservatives back to him. "Here. Don't lose that." He just stands there trying to collapses on he floor. "Yep. Totally fine. I'm great you know. Fantast- oh there we go." He then nearly falls down as the new chakra flows threw his body. "God dammit, this didn't happen with Phora!" The shit I do for love. I hope someone else went for my other choice: to go find the Seven Swords of the Mist with the Shogun of Steel. He won't get this awesome dōjutsu I have now, though. Ha! Fuyuki caught the stumbling Hokori and made him stand stiffly. She then turned to her father. "Father, with your permission, I take my leave." Ryo nodded, "Go, my daughter." Fuyuki was about to comment about her father's tears when she realized that they weren't really tears. She activated her Susanoo and her brother activated his. Together, the two siblings carried two people; Fuyuki carried Hokori and Heiwa while Fubuki only carried Aki. Back on the ground, Ryo looked up toward the sky. Silently shedding tears, he was startled by Haruka. She slapped him on the back and smiled, "Ryo, why are you crying? Only two of them are our children." Ryo wiped his tears and replied, "I consider the others my children as well. Chapter 1: Incest or Friend? Fuyuki's Difficult Choice Arriving at the library, Fuyuki announced, "I have returned!" The voice of the Library replied, "Welcome back, Princess." Stumped, Fubuki asked, "Princess? Who?" Fuyuki hit herself because she forgot to explain the situation to him. "I am, Fubu-nee. The Seventh Princess of the Seven Pillars, to be exact." He still was stumped. "Seven Pillars?" Before anyone could reply, he nodded as if he understood, "Ah, I get it now. Those techniques are the Seven Pillars. But what's up with this "princess" business?" The voice spoke, "I'll take over from here. It was prophesied that a certain girl who has the Tenseigan and is a master of the Seven Pillars will come and defeat the guardian of this library. And as prophesied, it has come to pass in this girl, the Seven Princess." Fubuki reiterated, "Whoa. Basically, a girl who is deemed "princess" is sent to this library to vanquish this guardian. All have failed until my sister came?" The voice confirmed, "That is right, future king of Oraculum Kingdom." At that, the same light purple chakra erupted out of Fubuki's body, encasing him inside. The next instant, the chakra condensed into a tuxedo with a crown floating around his head. Two Truthseeker Orbs turned into a shakujō which floated around him and a staff which he held. "Whoa. Sweet." He asked the voice, "What do you mean by king? Is there someone I'm supposed to marry?" The voice replied in such a way that it might've been attempting to hold in a laugh, "Yes. Your wife will be your sister, the Princess." Silence wafted through the air until it was broken by two of the biggest "WHAAAAAAAAAAT??????"'s in history. Fuyuki held up her hands, "Wait a minute here! Am I actually supposed to marry my brother?" Fubuki mouthed, "Yeah, what she said!" The voice replied, "Do you have someone in mind, Princess?" She pointed to Hokori who was still attempting to adjust to his new eye. The voice stopped talking for a while, as if it was scrutinizing Hokori. Finally, it said, "Are you sure, Princess? He appears to not be the right one." Fuyuki was finally stumped. She had to choose. Quickly. Will she commit incest and marry her brother? Or will she commit to marry Hokori, who the Library has deemed not right for her? Hokori stops messing with his eye and has the #2 best poker face ever. "Please don't tell me I have to prove myself by going through Trials and Tribulation because I think the writer of my section wouldn't like that at all." Hokori looks upon the Library and glances through the place with a disapproving stare. Hokori looks at Fubuki and Fuyuki, "Instead of basing it on similarities of blood type and chakra, you should be basing it on who is more emotionally compatible with each." Arata replied, "Well, we could have some trials." Fuyuki shot a look at the Library. "Just this once, I will go against your advice. I will marry this boy." The voice spoke slightly deeper, as if it was bowing, "As you wish, Your Highness." A seal appeared on Hokori's stomach as he erupted star chakra. It settled around him as his chakra cloak stabilized. "Congrats, husband. You have your Universal Stellar Sage Mode." She infused her left hand with Lunar Release and lunged at Hokori. "Think fast!"